In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which includes a main body including an internal structure and an external structure, a storage compartment in which the internal structure is formed, and a cooling air supply unit which supplies cooling air to the storage compartment and keeps food fresh.
A temperature of the storage compartment is maintained within a predetermined range which is required to keep the food fresh.
Such a storage compartment of the refrigerant is provided so that a front surface thereof is opened, and the opened front surface is closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is divided by a partition wall into an upper storage compartment and a lower storage compartment that is a freezer compartment, and the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are opened and closed by a refrigerator compartment door and a freezer compartment door, respectively.
A display unit which displays operation information of the refrigerator or receives an operation command of the refrigerator is provided at the refrigerator compartment door.
The display unit includes a display installation part at which a display is installed and a displaying part which is disposed at a front surface of the display installation part.
Since an inside of the refrigerator compartment has a temperature lower than that of an outside, dew may form on a surface of the refrigerator compartment door due to a heat exchange due to a temperature difference between the inside and the outside of the refrigerator compartment, and to prevent the dew, an insulation thickness of the refrigerator compartment door needs to be thick.
Alternatively, instead of increasing the insulation thickness of the refrigerator compartment door, a vacuum insulation material may be provided inside the refrigerator compartment door. However, the vacuum insulation material may cause an increase in cost.
Since a portion of the refrigerator compartment door at which the display unit is provided necessarily has an insulation thickness thinner than that of other portions, either the vacuum insulation material should be provided therein to cover the thin insulation thickness, or a rear wall of a portion of the refrigerator compartment door at which the display unit is provided should protrude backward to have the same insulation thickness as that of other portions.
However, when the vacuum insulation material is used, the cost is increased, and when the rear wall of the refrigerator compartment door protrudes backward, a shape of a door guard provided at the rear wall of the refrigerator compartment door should be modified.